


Heart to Heart

by commandershakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Weddings, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel Howe battles his feelings for Elissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

Fergus Cousland's wedding to the Antivan, Oriana Lanos, turned out to be a spectacular affair. Castle Cousland was filled to capacity with as many nobles as it could possibly hold. The Teyrn of Highever hadn't spared any expense when it came to celebrating his son's union. Flowers were surrounding every walkway, banners hung displaying the Cousland and Highever heraldies, roasted meats and vegetables were accompanied by soft bread and fragrant wine.

The ceremony inside of the castle's chapel was elaborate. Mother Mallol presided over the reading of the Chant of Light before bestowing the blessing of the Maker on the couple. Once the vows and ceremony were completed, the couple preceded the nobles into the main hall where they would take their meal and dance until the wee hours of the morning.

Nathaniel took his position at Fergus' right. As his best man, Nathaniel was expected to tend to Fergus' needs whenever he was requested. Oriana had intended to bring her younger sister to fill her maid of honor position, but the younger girl had fallen ill prior to their sailing to Ferelden. Due to this unfortunate incident, Oriana did the only thing she could. She replaced her sister with Elissa.

Nathaniel's heart had been in his throat the moment Elissa walked down the aisle of the chapel ahead of Oriana. As he watched her approach, the only thought in his mind was what Elissa would look like if they were to one day marry. He imagined her in her light leather armor, hair a wild mass of auburn tangles and lips pursed in frustration at the laughter that would dance in his eyes. It almost brought a laugh from his throat as he stood there.

Elissa ignored him. She did her duty and stood on the opposite side of the dais before turning to face the chapel doors. Once Oriana entered, Nathaniel focused on the task at hand. He would have plenty of time in the evening to think on Elissa and the far-fetched dreams of a man infatuated with a woman he couldn't dare hope to have.

Dinner progressed easily, most content with whom they were seated with. The food was exceptional. The head cook, an older woman that the Cousland children called 'Nan', had truly outdone herself with the roasted pig and venison, baked turnips and potatoes, candied apples and cranberries, crusted bread and soft dinner rolls. It was a feast.

Oriana and Fergus had taken their turn on the dancefloor before going to converse with their guests. Nathaniel and Elissa were left sitting at the head table, two chairs apart, eating their food in silence. Her hair was swept up into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, curls escaping to curl around her face and brushing across her shoulders. Her green eyes shone with delight as she watched her brother and his new wife. She wore a violet gown adorned with silver beading. A simple diamond necklace hung around her neck and accentuated the plunging neckline of her dress. She looked like a princess.

Nathaniel caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. His gaze landed on King Cailan, regal and dressed in a gold and deep blue tunic with matching trousers, his blond hair braided back out of his face. The King reached the table where Nathaniel and Elissa sat before smiling towards the latter.

With a small bow, Cailan began to speak. "I was wondering if the lovely Lady would honor me with a dance."

Elissa's emerald eyes darted to where Nathaniel sat, silent and stoic. It took all of his strength not to reach across the space separating him from her and pull her into his arms. He didn't want the King to touch Elissa. It didn't feel right for her to share her company with another man.

_Maker's breath, Nate._ He thought to himself as Elissa turned back to Cailan with a smile and graciously accepted his offer. _She's not yours to claim._

Grumbling under his breath, Nathaniel watched with a riveted gaze as Cailan swept Elissa to the space in the hall that had been cleared for dancing. One of the King's hands was on her waist while the other held her right hand in its grip. Her left hand was placed delicately on his shoulder and once in position, they began to move alongside the other couples. Elissa was a mediocre dancer at best, but as she glided across the stone floors with Cailan in the lead, she made it look effortless. Nathaniel grudgingly admitted to himself, though he wouldn't do so to any other, that they looked very much the royal couple. He was sure that if Cailan offered a proposal, Elissa wouldn't hesitate to accept.

What girl _wouldn't_ want to be the Queen of Ferelden?

Elissa's laughter caught his attention again. He watched as Cailan leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. Elissa's cheeks flushed pink and with a small smile, said something to the King that Nate couldn't hear. Then, taking her hand in his, Cailan lead Elissa from the room and out into the hallway.

His heart beat a dangerous tempo in his chest as Elissa's purple gown disappeared into the dark night. What was she _thinking_? There was only one reason the King would lead her from her brother's wedding celebration...

Nathaniel stood abruptly. The chair he'd been sitting on tumbled to the floor, but without a single glance at it, he stormed from the party after Elissa. He prayed to the Maker that he was just jumping to conclusions, that Cailan had enough tact _not_ to seduce the Couslands' daughter in their own home… that Liss wasn't that _stupid._

He crossed the threshold and was greeted with an empty hallway. Terror seized him. Grey eyes darted around trying to find some sort of evidence of where the pair had gone. Then he heard it. The light tinkling sound of Elissa's laughter. Possessed with the need to pummel something, Nathaniel found where the noise was coming from and opened the door that blocked him with enough force that it almost separated from the hinges. At the sudden opening of the door, both Cailan and Elissa glanced over. Elissa was holding a small book in her hands, frustration evident on her pretty face, while Cailan stood beside her.

"May I help you, Lord Howe?" Cailan asked, a knowing grin on his face. His blue eyes were full of his giddiness at being 'caught' and Nathaniel felt like he was missing a vital piece of information.

"I… would like to speak to Lady Cousland, if you don't mind, Your Majesty." Nathaniel said with a wry look. "There are some _things_ that need to be discussed."

Cailan smirked, but instead of speaking, nodded his agreement. He kissed Elissa's hand and muttered a farewell before exiting the small room. Once the King was gone, Nate took a moment to glance around. The room Elissa had retreated to was a small study with a few bookshelves and an oak desk that took up most of the space. Piles of vellum and an inkwell were set atop it and looked ready for use.

With the clearing of her throat, Elissa drew Nate's attention back to her. When his eyes met hers, she lifted a brow and waited for him to speak. It took him a moment to gather himself enough to actually form words.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around with the King. People will talk." Nathaniel stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Elissa snorted unattractively before turning away from him. She walked to one of the bookshelves and replaced the book she'd been showing to Cailan. When she was finished, she faced him again. "People will talk? People _always_ talk, Nathaniel. It's what the nobles do. It's all they know _how_ to do." Her eyes slanted stubbornly. "Besides- he's betrothed to Anora. They were just helping me."

Nate sighed and dropped his hands to his side. He felt defeated. Elissa knew just how to bait him to get what she wanted. She clearly had the desire to speak to him after their mistake and the only way she knew how to do that was to manipulate him. His sense of honor and duty, the need protect her, made him an easy target. "What do you want, Liss?"

The question made her frown. "I don't _want_ anything, Nate."

"Then why did you trick me to get me here?" He asked in frustration. His patience was wearing thin and all he wanted to do was get back to the wedding. "You could have just _talked_ to me. We are friends, Liss. Or at least we used to be."

Elissa closed her eyes as if she was in pain. She sighed, long and low, before letting her green irises dazzle him in their beauty. "I want to be friends. I want more than that, Nate. You _know_ that."

"And you know that I _can't_ -" He began, but Elissa swiped a hand through the air to halt his words.

"You say that, Nathaniel, but I don't think you believe it. I know I don't." Taking a step closer, Elissa gazed up at him beseechingly. " _Please_ \- be honest with me. I've been nothing but honest with you."

Nathaniel couldn't deny her. He realized that, in truth, he could never deny her anything. Without thinking about the implications of his actions, his right hand found the back of her neck while the left gripped her waist. Leaning down, he took her mouth and kissed her deeply. She leaned against him, her arms coming around his shoulders, her breasts pressed against his chest. Every breath she took pressed her closer and he reveled in the feeling. Her skin was soft against his fingers, her lips full, ready and willing for him to devour. When he pulled away, Nate pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. It took him a moment to get his breathing under control.

"I love you." He whispered, lips trailing against the skin of her cheek. Elissa's breath hitched at the revelation. There was no going back now. "By the Maker, Liss, I love you _so_ much."

"I love you, Nate." Elissa responded, pressing her lips to his chin. "I always have."

Nathaniel said nothing else, but his thoughts were a whirlwind. He'd always been certain of his feelings, but to hear that Elissa reciprocated them was more than he could have ever hoped for. In the silent moment they shared in the study, holding one another, Nate vowed to find a way to marry Elissa Cousland.

 


End file.
